


Havoc

by floatingpetals



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Blood and Gore, Crime Fighting, F/M, Mutant Reader, Reader-Insert, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 15:21:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16835281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floatingpetals/pseuds/floatingpetals
Summary: Request story based off the song Wreak Havoc by Skylar Grey. Partners in Crime, Bucky and Reader are a force to be reckoned with.





	Havoc

“You ready, soldier?” Bucky looked up from checking his gun, a smile breaking across his face at the sight in front of him. Y/N was standing before him, hip cocked out, with her rifle slung over her shoulder left shoulder and twin blades on her back. She smirked down at Bucky where he sat, a glint of excitement in her eyes. She was just as ready for this as he was. He chuckled low and cocked the gun, leaning back in his seat with his chin up.

“I dunno, doll. You ready?” He says. Y/N scoffs and shakes her head.

“You know better than to ask me that, _Sergeant.”_ Y/N purred. A shiver went down Bucky’s spine, and he had to look away. Fortunately, there was the ping from the computer, signaling they were there at the drop point.

“Well, that’s us.” She smiled, rolling up to the balls of her feet. The back hatch lowered, the quinjet hovering in the air. Y/N and Bucky walked side by side to the edge, the wind current from the jets throwing their hair in their faces, but neither cared as they stared down the ground below. “See you on the other side?”

Bucky shot her a lopsided grin, nodding. Y/N chuckled at the excitement rolling off the man.

“See you there, doll.” Without another word to the other, Y/N disappeared in a puff of black smoke just as Bucky stepped off the edge.

Breaking into the compound was simple enough. He didn’t bat an eye as he kicked open the door, grinning wide at the shock cries of the drug dealers inside. They scrambled to their guns, shouting out in surprise at the sudden appearance of Bucky. A slow grin spread on Bucky’s face right before he aimed his gun and opened fire.

It was an easy mission, stupid easy in Bucky’s opinion. They were to clear out a known drug dealers den. It would have been simple just to bust the door down and arrest them all. That was before they started using kidnapped women and children as a ransom for their “clients” that owed them too much. Then when they began returning pieces of the kidnapped as an incentive, it was easily decided they wouldn’t go down without a fight. Quite frankly, in his opinion, Bucky didn’t care if there was one less drug supplier in the world. Especially the kind that deemed it necessary to hurt children as young as two and three. With each bullet he put in their skull, he made sure to think of each innocent life they took. Y/N was on board the moment Steve put the folder in front of them. Where ever Bucky went, so did she.

Speaking of which, he wondered where she was at the moment. Bucky had to duck behind an overturned table, his gun out of bullets quicker than he thought. He tossed his empty clip aside and went to snap in a new one when a voice caused him to freeze.

“They’re pretty fuckin stupid to send your ass in alone.” One of the members had snuck up on him, something he hadn’t realized they could do. Maybe he wasn’t giving these low lives enough credit. He glared at the man from the corner of his eye, who had his gun shakily aimed at Bucky’s head. The man’s pupil was blown wide and glazed over, barely focusing on where Bucky was hunched over. Bucky snorted in disgust. Apparently, they were testing their merchandise. Sloppy.

“Whoever said he was alone?” A dismembered voice giggled, the bubbly sound echoing around the man who spun frantically about.

“Who the fuck is there?!” He called out. Bucky leaned back on his heels, grinning as the man began to break down, no doubt with the help of the drugs coursing through his veins. Much like her disappearance, Y/N appeared steeping from a cloud of thick black smoke, her eyes a solid black before turning to its regular hues behind the tweaking criminal. Her grin was wide and feral while she reached back to the blades on her back.

“Boo.”

The man screamed, spinning around. Shots fired out, alongside the swift sound of twin blade slicing through skin and bone. Bucky stood, turning around to fire back at the stunned drug dealers members, frozen at the sight of their friend’s head rolling on the ground. They scattered, shouting and returning their own fire.

“Wondering when you’d show,” Bucky remarked, ducking back behind the overturned table. Y/N laughter rang over the gunfire. She popped up over the table to shot down two men that got too close and ducked back beside Bucky. She paused at how close their faces were, their breaths mingling in the small space. His eyes darted down to her lips for a spilt-second, rushing back up just as fast. Y/N smirked. He wasn’t subtle enough, not that she minded. 

“Oh, I wouldn’t miss this for the world.” She tittered. In a puff of smoke, she vanished, the smoke tendrils reaching out to brush gently along Bucky’s cheek. He let out a low puff of air, the corners of his lips turning up. Screams rang out in the room, quickly silenced by the familiar sound of metal in flesh. Bucky took the cue and stood, gun raised high.

While the rest were so focused on finding the woman that could disappear and reappear, it gave Bucky the chance to pick down the rest. Twelve were left, and it didn’t take long to bring them down. One managed to sneak behind a pile of boxes, hidden from Bucky’s peripherals. Before the man could jump out and shoot Bucky, Y/N popped up behind the man, snarling and ran her sword through his chest. She was gone before the man dropped, cutting down the last across the room. They worked in tandem, Y/N distracting and taunting the men while Bucky picked them off, one by one until the final fell.

“Clear.” She whispered gently in Bucky’s ear. His breath caught in his throat, and he struggled to keep his cool.

“In here. We have three more rooms, doll.” He corrected, picking up the discarded pistols and firearms that the dead members clearly weren’t ever going to need again. Y/N giggled, black smoke appearing beside Bucky.

“Well, let’s go kill some bastards, Buck.” She beamed, bursting with excitement. Her eagerness was contagious, and Bucky couldn’t have stopped the grin from spreading on his face as she skipped to the doors. Vanishing once again in front of the door, Bucky snorted fondly. The screams and gunfire caused warmth to bubble up in his chest, kicking down the door to watch Y/N taunt the terrified men as she hunted them down. While she scared them witless with her disappearing act, and frighteningly beautiful black eyes, Bucky was there to put the bullet in their skulls and silence their screams. None of the rest of the dealers stood a chance, not that they ever did before.

The last man, the leader of the drug ring was left alive, the only stipulation when they took the job. He scrambled back, sobbing in the dark corner of his safe room when Bucky ripped the reinforced steel door from the frame. Y/N had kicked away the man’s gun, having popped in the room seconds before. She floated in the air, the dark smoke swirling around her. Her grin was twisted, from ear to ear, and her eyes. They were as black and empty as a bottomless pit. Most found her gift mortifying, many cowering in fear and begging to be spared, much like the man in the corner. But not Bucky. He saw the beauty and power behind her ability. He adored her and her gift.

Stepping up beside her, he leaned down to press a lingering kiss to her cheek. Y/N crooned under the touch, her eyelids drooping at the affectionate touch. 

“You did good, baby doll.” He praised. The man in the corner made a noise of disgust, causing both sets of eyes to harden and turn to the man. Bucky stepped forward, the barrel of his gun aimed straight at the man’s temple with his jaw clenched tight. “Be glad I’ve been ordered to bring you back in alive.”

“Or what?” the man snarled, getting his second wind of confidence. “You’d feed me to that freakshow? How the fuck can you stomach that thing?” 

Y/N’s lip pulled back into a snarl, the dark smoke swirling around her erratically in a dark halo. She opened her mouth to rebuttal, but Bucky cut her off with a sharp glare over his shoulder. He spun his gun around in his hand, aiming the butt at the man’s temple.

“No. You’d be worse off then just this.” The man opened his mouth in confusion; however, Bucky was quicker. The hard butt of his gun connect with the leader’s head with a crack, and he was out like a light. Y/N’s eyes narrowed as the man slouched over, her eyes still as black as an empty void.

“You should have let me say something.” She mutter. Bucky sighed, putting the gun over his back with the attached strap. He turned to Y/N and placed another kiss on her cheek.

“Nah, he wouldn’t have listened anyway.” She huffed but didn’t argue with his cool response. Bending down, Bucky picked up the unconscious man with his metal arm, not even flinching at the heavier man’s weight. “Let’s get him back to the jet. Once I put him in the cuffs, I can remind you all about how you’re not some freak show.”

A slow grin spread on Y/N’s face, this time for a reason completely separate from taking down a drug ring in less than an hour. She floated beside Bucky, running a finger down his chest. Her eyes were still the same black, a color Bucky found himself lost in daily.

“Barnes. I didn’t know you were such a sweet talker.” She purred, leaning up to press a kiss against the corner of his lip. Bucky laughed and hooked an arm around her waist.

“Later doll. Take us to the jet.” He ordered, his voice lowering an octave. Y/N shuddered in his arms. Mock saluting him, the smoke began to rise, engulfing them in a rush.

“Whatever you say, Sargent.”


End file.
